


Insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this ridiculous pull he feels toward James every second of every day, and no matter how many times he has James, it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

It's totally not Logan's fault that there are only 24 hours left before the flight to London and he has nothing packed.

He's pretty certain it's James' fault, the way James is always around him, a fleeting touch here, or a smoldering glance there. It's fucking distracting and Logan can't concentrate on what he needs to get done.

In all reality, it's no one's fault but his own. There's this ridiculous pull he feels toward James every second of every day, and no matter how many times he has James, it's not enough. He's so fucking insatiable and 99% of the time, his every thought is focused on James, on how tight James' jeans are, or how James' shirt clings to his body perfectly, or how fucking good it feels when James is inside him.

It freaked him out in the beginning, how often his thoughts strayed to flashes of James fucking him, or how badly he needed James inside him, and even though they're together, it was hard for him to look at James eye to eye. After awhile, he finally got used to it, but sometimes when he takes a step back, it's still kind of scary to him just how badly he needs and wants James all the damn time.

And that. That's not something he needs to be thinking about when other people are present, or when he's trying to get something done. More often than not, it ends up with him dragging James off somewhere without a word, pulling James close against his body as he desperately begs for James' touch.

James is often confused, his brow furrowed as he takes in the urgent look on Logan's face, but the lust in Logan's eyes quickly pulls him in and he's more than happy to get Logan off, quickly shoving Logan's pants and boxers down around his ankles as he works his hand quick and tight over Logan's cock.

When James isn't around, Logan hides himself away, shoving his hand into his pants and jerking off at the thought of James fucking him, and he comes so quick every time, but it's still never enough, and he's left with a sticky mess in his jeans and an incessant throbbing of his cock as he awaits the next moment he can have James to himself.

He hates the waiting part. Between filming and recording and rehearsing, they're both always so exhausted and he likes to think they have a pretty normal sex life. Or as normal as it can be. They fuck a few times a week, and it's good, it's great. But again, it's not enough.

James likes to call him a cock slut, and he has yet to deny it because, well. Why deny the truth? He really kind of loves James' cock, loves the hot and heavy weight of it in his hand, the texture of it against his tongue, the way it feels when James fucks him hard and deep.

He loves James, too, but that goes without saying. If it were anyone else, he knows they wouldn't have that same effect on him, and he's sure the reason James gets under his skin the way he does is because of the strong connection and relationship they have.

 

*

 

They're sitting around on set, three days before they leave for London, along with Carlos and Kendall, talking about how excited they are for the upcoming trip to Europe. Logan remembers he still has yet to pack anything and he swears to himself that he'll get it all done as soon as he gets home.

Except James shoots him that look and fuck, Logan knows he's not getting anything packed tonight. He scoots closer to James, leans in close and whispers, "I want you inside me."

He feels the sharp intake of breath James takes and he pulls back, momentarily satisfied with the effect it has on James. It's nowhere near the effect James has on him, but it's enough.

Logan pulls back and distances himself from James, looking as though he hadn't said a word, even though his heart is racing and arousal is building up hot and heavy. He thinks he's fairly used to that feel of constant arousal and has gotten pretty good at hiding it.

He knows James sees right through it, though. And it doesn't surprise him in the least.

James is pretty in tune with Logan's needs and wants and desires, when he's not sneaking up on him, that is.

Logan is focused on what Carlos is saying, the millionth retelling of the 'can I embrace you' story, when James stands and pulls him up with him, dragging him away from the set and into his dressing room.

The door barely clicks shut before James is pushing Logan up against the wall, his hands everywhere all at once as he connects their lips. Logan barely has time to react before James' tongue is prodding at the seam of his lips, slick and demanding.

Logan parts his lips without a second thought, his hands flying to James' belt as James' tongue fucks into his mouth. His hands are quick and steady, unbuckling the belt and tugging it out of the loops and throwing it somewhere behind James. In a matter of seconds, he has James' jeans unbuttoned and shoved down his legs along with his briefs, cock springing free between them.

The first touch of his hand to James' dick sends a shock through him and he moans into James' mouth, his grip loose as he strokes the length.

James parts their lips and moves to kiss at Logan's neck, but Logan's quicker, flipping their positions and quickly sinking to his knees.

Before James even realizes what's happened, Logan wraps his lips around the tip and swallows James down, moaning at the hot and heavy weight of James in his mouth. The vibrations cause James to thrust into his mouth and Logan takes it readily, moaning repeatedly as James fucks his mouth.

James rests his hand against Logan's cheek, staring down in amazement as Logan's eyes flutter shut every time he thrusts forward.

"Such a slut for my cock, aren't you Logan?" James asks breathlessly, rolling his hips forward.

Logan doesn't answer, simply lets James continue fucking his mouth as he licks along the underside, his throat already feeling raw and abused. He loves the feeling, though, loves that he's learned to suppress his gag reflex so James can thrust into his mouth, even if it leaves his voice rough and hoarse, something the record producers aren't happy with.

James' free hand tangles itself in Logan's hair, and Logan knows James is close. James starts tugging at his hair and he's babbling, a slew of, "Fuck Logan, so good, love your mouth," spilling out as he comes down Logan's throat, and Logan swallows it all, pulling back when James starts going soft.

They're being called to set and Logan is not happy. He's so painfully hard and he needs to come, needs James to touch him, but he can't, and he really kind of hates his life right now.

He hoists James' briefs and jeans back up, tucking him inside carefully before rising to his feet.

James looks how Logan feels, his post-orgasmic bliss ruined by the fact that he can't reciprocate just yet, and maybe this is why Logan feels like he can never get enough of James; their time is always cut short and sometimes, all he really wants is to take James and hide away and fuck to their heart's desire.

He ignores the throb of his cock and collects himself, shooting James a smile before opening the door and walking out, counting down the minutes until they're free to leave for the day.

*

 

The second they hear, "That's a wrap for today," they're flying off the set, barely remembering to get their things from their dressing rooms. James is tugging at Logan, pulling him along and Logan's trying his best to keep up, but James' strides are so wide, he stops and says, "Fuck this, James. Just fucking carry me," and James falters for a moment, looking around to see if anyone is watching before he decides he doesn't care. 

He shoves his things into Logan's arms and swoops Logan up, one arm under his knees, the other around his back, and then he's darting across the lot, his pace quickening with every step because Logan's biting at the skin of his neck, and he's trying in vain to suppress the sounds threatening to spill.

When they finally reach their cars, James stops and stands between them, his eyes darting back and forth, unsure of what to do now. He sets Logan down and Logan moves to the passenger side of James' car, and okay, looks like they're taking his car. He unlocks the doors and they both climb in, Logan tossing their backpacks into the backseat. He looks anxious, nervous, excited, and somewhere in the back of his mind, James knows it's a bad idea, but he just can't bring himself to care right now, not when he's pulling Logan closer to him and sliding their lips together with Logan so eager, parting his lips and keening when James licks into his mouth.

"James, touch me. I need it," Logan begs breathlessly into James' mouth, and James can't say no, can never say no to Logan.

He moves his hand and cups Logan through his jeans, smirking against Logan's lips when Logan bucks up into his touch. He releases the pressure and is met with an unsatisfied groan from Logan which he quickly swallows down, shushing him with his tongue as he works with skilled fingers to unfasten Logan's belt and jeans.

His thumb grazes over the head of Logan's dick through his boxers and he's not surprised there's a damp spot already soaked into the fabric. He pulls Logan's dick out through the slit of his boxers and strokes him smoothly, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the pool of pre-come that has gathered there.

Logan throws his head back, his hips thrusting up repeatedly into the tight ring of James' fist as he bites his bottom lip. James licks at the expanse of his neck as he flicks his wrist over Logan's cock, and that's it, Logan's coming over James' fist, his back arching as he breathes heavily, James stroking him through it.

James pulls his hand from Logan's cock, surprised to see that Logan isn't softening in the slightest. He brings his hand up to his lips and licks away the remnants of Logan's come, grinning as Logan whimpers.

Logan stares down at his still hard cock, grunting as he tucks himself away. "Home, James, we need to get home now. I need you to fuck me," he says with urgency in his voice.

James couldn't agree more. He digs around for his keys that have fallen to the floor, gripping them in his hand and shoving the key into the ignition.

It’s a close call, driving to Logan’s house. Logan uses James’ driving to his advantage, pawing at the rigid line of James’ dick through his jeans. James is tempted to pull the car over on some abandoned street so he can get the release they both so desperately crave, but he doesn’t.

He punches down on the accelerator, praying to whoever is listening that he doesn’t get pulled over because he needs to get to Logan’s house, needs to be inside Logan as badly as Logan needs James to be inside him.

Logan continues grappling with the buckle of James’ belt, and even though James wants nothing more than to let Logan in his pants, he slaps Logan’s hands away each time Logan reaches for it.

With a huff, Logan finally gives up, turning his attention to himself and the way his cock hasn’t stopped throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He smirks in James’ direction and reclines his seat, quickly unfastening his belt and jeans and tugging them down enough to free himself.

He makes a show of it, throwing his head back and sighing as he teases himself, internally cheering when he sees James glance in his direction and his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

James swears under his breath, boring holes into the front windshield as he focuses on the road, grateful when Logan’s street finally comes into view. He drives a little faster, nearly blowing through a stop sign in his haste to get the car into Logan’s driveway.

He cautiously glances at Logan, his grip on the steering wheel loosening a bit as he sees that Logan’s jeans are back in place, but Logan still has that same needy look on his face, and suddenly James can’t park the car quick enough.

They tumble out the second the car is off, racing up the walkway to the front door. Logan huffs in irritation, realizing his keys are in his backpack in James’ car, and it’s like every Supreme Being in existence doesn’t want them to fuck.

He runs back to the car and throws open the driver side door, reaching toward the backseat for his backpack. He rips it open and turns it upside down, emptying the contents all over James’ car. He’ll pick it all up in the morning, but right now all he cares about is finding his keys and getting inside his house.

When they’re finally in his grasp, he quickly exits the car, slamming the door shut and running back up to the front door. He fumbles with the keys, cursing his overexcited fingers until he finally gets the key into the lock.

James is pushing the door open the moment the lock clicks, and Logan barely has time to pull the key out before James is shutting the door and pushing him up against it, sealing their lips together instantly as he shoves Logan’s jeans and boxers down and out of the way.

James’ hands are everywhere, sliding over Logan’s hips and across his stomach, pushing his shirt up as his hands slide over Logan’s chest.

Logan feels like he can’t breathe, every touch an electric current flowing through him and he needs this, needs it all the time. He reaches out to James’ belt, his fingers tripping over each other as he tries to unfasten it. James pushes his hands out of the way and Logan whimpers at the loss of contact, but when he feels James’ cock brushing against his own, he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

James steps back, his hands on Logan’s hips and then he’s pulling Logan away from the door, turning him and pushing him right back up against it, plastering himself along Logan’s back, his dick sliding against Logan’s ass.

Logan’s breathing heavily, his face pressed against the cool surface of the door, his ass pushing back against James, a silent plea of what he wants.

James grips Logan’s hips tight, grinding against him, warm breath ghosting over the side of Logan’s neck.

Logan’s eyes flutter shut and he forces them open, craning his neck to watch James’ movements. He briefly manages to catch James’ eye for a split second, and then James is gone, dropping to his knees behind him.

The first swipe of James’ tongue over his hole has Logan’s knees buckling, threatening to give out on him. His hands find purchase on the doorframe, his grip tight as James’ tongue licks over him.

James is sliding in a finger along with his tongue and he’s so lost in it, he doesn’t realize he’s repeatedly panting James’ name until James’ tongue disappears and he says, “Tell me what you need, Logie.”

And that sets Logan off. He’s thrusting back against James’ fingers, begging, “Fuck me, now James, now. I need it. I need you inside me.”

James’ breath escapes in a whoosh of air at the urgency in Logan’s voice and he’s rising to his feet, withdrawing his fingers from where they’re stilled inside Logan. They have no lube available to them, so James spits into the palm of his hand, rubbing it over his cock.

He anchors a hand on Logan’s hip and uses the other to guide himself to Logan’s hole, pushing in slowly.

It’s not enough for Logan and he pushes back, a soft cry escaping his lips as James slides in fully. He’s stretched so full so fast and there are tiny pinpricks of pain shooting up his spine, but he ignores it, thrusting his hips forward slightly before thrusting back, soft sobs of pleasure trickling from his lips as James’ dick slides against his prostate.

James kind of wants to let Logan do all the work; it’s so much hotter for him watching Logan fuck himself on his dick, the way Logan is so needy for it. He doesn’t, though. He takes hold of Logan’s other hip, holding them both tightly as he slams forward into Logan, breath hard and heavy at how tight and perfect Logan is around him.

James thrusts forward as Logan thrusts back and it’s perfect, the burning need to release driving them harder and faster, and once James has his hand wrapped around Logan’s cock, Logan’s coming hard, body shuddering as James continues to thrust into him.

It doesn’t take James much longer to come, the sensation of Logan contracting around him pulling over the edge.

Logan’s slumped against the door, James slumped against him as they catch their breath, the sound loud in the quiet around them.

James slides out of Logan, wiping his hand on his shirt and pulling up his briefs and jeans, not bothering to button them up. Logan does the same, pushing himself away from the door and staggering on his feet as he steps closer to James.

Logan’s still half-hard and James swallows rapidly, unsure of where this sudden surge in Logan’s libido came from.

James laces their fingers together, leading Logan across the house to the bathroom. He strips down and starts the shower, letting it heat up while Logan undresses.

He pulls Logan into the shower with him, and he can still feel the thrum of arousal coursing through Logan, and it makes him slightly dizzy.

Logan smiles up at him, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and James can see it in Logan’s eyes how Logan still wants more.

They stand under the stream of the shower, Logan’s back to James’ front, and James can’t resist leaning in and biting at the skin of Logan’s neck. Logan growls deep in his throat, his right arm going up and back to tangle in James’ hair.

James takes his time, trailing his lips down Logan’s neck as his hands slide over the slick skin of Logan’s stomach and along the V of his hips, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the base of Logan’s cock before he moves his hands back up, settling them over Logan’s midsection.

Logan groans his disapproval and James chuckles against his neck in response, breath fanning over Logan’s skin and sending a shiver through him. He drops his hand from where it’s tangled in James’ hair and turns in James’ hold, looking up at James through half-lidded eyes, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes.

James closes the distance, pressing their lips together sloppily, teeth nipping at Logan’s bottom lip. His hands slide down Logan’s back, roughly palming Logan’s ass as he slides his tongue along Logan’s.

Logan shudders, arms going up and wrapping around James’ neck as James guides them back against the wall of the shower. James hooks one of Logan’s legs around his waist, and carefully guides his cock to Logan’s hole. Logan thrusts down onto him, throwing his head back as he’s filled once again.

With James’ aide, Logan wraps his other leg around James’ waist and it’s so fucking good. James is moving his hips in tiny back and forth movements, sliding over Logan’s prostate repeatedly and Logan kind of can’t breathe from it all.

He swears under his breath, the sound lost amidst the sound from the stream of the shower, but James gets it, sliding out and thrusting back in sharply, Logan grinding his hips down as best as he can.

They build a rhythm easily, but it doesn’t last long, Logan clenching and coming unexpectedly over James’ stomach. James’ thrusts falter for a moment, but he picks right back up, slamming in and out of Logan erratically until he comes, gasping Logan’s name.

James slips out and Logan unwraps his legs from James’ waist, planting them on the shower floor. He’s grateful for the years of gymnastics because without them, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to stand.

They move back under the stream of the shower, the water significantly cooler than it was. They shower quickly and shut off the water, shivering as the chilled air hits their skin.

Logan feels satisfied and happy, that thrum of arousal gone, but he knows it’s only temporary. He’s fucked out and exhausted, and a look to James shows the same.

They dry off and stumble to the bedroom, too tired to bother with clothes as they slip under the covers, James immediately pulling Logan against him.

Logan can feel the subtle swell of want again as his flaccid cock brushes against James, but he ignores it, too tired to do anything about it.

Tomorrow, though. That’s a whole different story.

\--

Logan wakes with a dull throb in his lower back and a slight twinge in his thigh muscles. It’s nothing he’s not used to, and he kind of looks forward to it. It’s an ever present reminder of the way James fills him, completes him, and it’s like he can still feel James there.

Overshadowing the small hints of pain is that steady thrum of arousal, and he’s not surprised he’s hard. It’s how he wakes up most mornings, but this time it’s different.

James is shifting restlessly, his bare hip grazing against Logan’s dick where they’re lying close together, and Logan has to fight down the urge to scoot closer and rub himself off against James. He can see that James is half-hard, but a glance at the clock shows they’re running late, something James absolutely hates.

Logan places a careful kiss to James’ cheek before rolling to the side and climbing out of bed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he goes. He grabs a pair of boxers from his dresser and slides them on, pulling out a pair of James’ boxer-briefs and moving to James’ side of the bed.

James is still shifting around, his eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids, his lips parted slightly as he sighs softly.

Logan leans in, placing his lips against James’ in an attempt to wake him. Seconds pass before James finally responds, fitting his lips to Logan’s as he wakes. He hums into it, pulling back as his eyes flutter open and he looks up at Logan, a wide smile gracing his lips.

“Good morning,” he says happily, bending his arm and resting it behind his head.

He looks so happy and well-rested, but that quickly fades as he turns to the side and notices the time. His look changes to something akin to panic and irritation, at running late, at not being able to laze around in bed all day with Logan by his side, at their hectic schedule that prohibits them from being together as much as they want to be.

“Good morning,” Logan says as he hands James his briefs, smiling as he moves away from the bed, allowing James the space to climb out of bed and stand.

“Sorry I didn’t wake you sooner,” Logan apologizes, turning and walking over to the dresser once more to pull out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault,” James says, pulling on his briefs. “We overslept, which is to be expected. You wore us out last night,” he continues, the sleepy lilt of his voice tinged with fondness.

Logan turns to face him, his cheeks slightly pinked at James’ statement. He smiles in response before ducking into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and dressing quickly.

They finish their morning routine in record time, and then they’re exiting the house and climbing into James’ car, James huffing out a laugh at the mess Logan made the night before.

*

Their day is busy, split between filming and rehearsing and choreography and it’s like they can’t catch even catch their breath. Logan is wound so tight, his mood shot to shit and he can’t focus, constantly forgetting his lines, going off-key, and tripping over his feet.

James isn’t doing much better, but he’s doing a better job of hiding his utter dislike for everything and anything that isn’t Logan-centric.

They finally get a break halfway through the day, and Logan is immediately at James’ side, gripping his wrist and pulling him off to the nearest bathroom. James locks the door behind them and pushes Logan up against it, his touch like fire against Logan’s skin.

Logan doesn’t wait, can’t wait, reaching his hands out to the waistband of James’ sweatpants and shoving them down and out of the way along with his boxer-briefs, his hand closing tightly around the heated flesh of James’ dick.

James’ knees buckle and he stumbles forward, sealing his lips to Logan’s in an attempt to keep the sounds spilling from his lips quiet.

Logan’s touch is everywhere, a hand ghosting up James’ hips and over his stomach under his shirt, tracing the planes of his abdomen as his other hand works expertly over James’ dick. His thumb slides over the head and then he’s withdrawing his hands, pulling his lips from James’ as he turns and pushes his pants and boxers down to his knees, bracing his hands against the door.

Words aren’t needed in that moment. James spits into his hand and slicks up his cock as best as he can, pressing the tip to Logan’s hole. He pushes in with a rough snap of his hips, and Logan has to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sudden fullness.

“Sorry, sorry,” James apologizes, his lips tickling the skin of Logan’s ear.

“Just move,” Logan says, thrusting back against James to show that he’s okay, that he wants it, needs it, like this.

James is more than happy to oblige, tightly holding Logan’s hips as he pulls back and thrusts forward, the drag of his dick hot and heavy inside Logan, and Logan is so tight and James can’t help but think how uncomfortable it must be for Logan.

Logan’s not making any objections, though, his head thrown back against James’ shoulder as James pounds into him, his dick finally hitting Logan’s prostate, causing Logan to shudder and come violently against the door.

“Fuck, Logan,” James breathes against the side of Logan’s face, his hips stuttering to a pause as Logan contracts around him, pulling him that much closer to the edge.

Logan pushes back, continuing to fuck himself on James’ dick, his entire body tensing each time James’ dick slides against his prostate. He bends his arm back, his hand cupping the flesh of James’ ass tightly as he says, “Come on, James, come for me. Wanna feel you come inside me.”

That does it for James; he comes hard and loud, fastening his lips to Logan’s neck as he rides out his orgasm.

Logan’s head drops forward as he catches his breath, James still plastered along his back.

The minutes continue to pass before James finally pulls out, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the small of Logan’s back as he steps away.

Logan turns and slumps against the door, pink cheeked and sated. His eyes never leave James as they right their clothing. James steps forward, cupping Logan’s chin and pressing their lips together, soft and sweet.

“Back to the grind,” Logan says as they part, his eyes looking a little sad.

“Yeah,” James says softly, reaching past Logan to unlock the door.

They exit the bathroom and walk back to the rehearsal space, Carlos and Kendall shooting them an ‘I know what you just did’ look. James and Logan simultaneously roll their eyes and flip them off, smiling as they go.

*

Hours and hours later, they’re finally let go for the day. They’re sweaty and exhausted, their muscles sore and aching from the repetitive run-through of trouble spots in the choreography.

Logan, though. Logan seems to be a livewire, more energized than he’s been all day, and James can’t help but stare at him with a perplexed look on his face.

James lets Logan drive home, too tired to keep his eyes open. Logan chatters excitedly the whole drive, rambling on about how he can’t wait to visit London and Germany again, and how they have a week off when they get back, and that instantly has James’ attention. Logan’s going on and on about all the things he plans on doing, most (all) centered around James, and how he wants James to fuck him until he can’t walk, and James can’t do much but breathe out a, “fuck yes, Logan.”

They pull into the driveway of Logan’s house, and James isn’t surprised to find that he’s hard, Logan’s words resounding in his head. Logan smirks at him from the driver’s seat as he shuts off the engine, and then he’s climbing out and jogging up the path to the front door, unlocking it and pushing it open.

James finally snaps out of it and exits the car, following Logan into the house and closing the door behind him. Logan’s already making his way to the bedroom, a trail of clothing following in his wake. James follows the trail to the bedroom, bending down to pick up Logan’s discarded boxers.

“Logan?” James calls out, flinging Logan’s boxers to the other side of the room.

James hears the sound of the shower starting up before he hears Logan’s voice, so he strips down quickly, leaving his clothes in a heap on the bedroom floor as he walks into the bathroom to join Logan.

Logan’s resting against the sink, his eyes closed, head thrown back against the mirror as his hand works loosely over his dick.

James freezes for a moment, swallowing thickly as he regains his composure. He steps closer to Logan, freezing once more when Logan quietly moans his name.

“James,” Logan says, his eyes fluttering open. “Enjoying the show?”

James nods, quickly walking up to Logan and smacks Logan’s hand out of the way, wrapping his own hand around Logan’s cock as he sinks to his knees, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. He circles his tongue around the tip, his hand stroking loosely around the base.

Logan thrusts forward, shoving his dick past James’ lips into the warmth of his mouth, his hand going up to tangle in James’ hair. James licks and sucks with precision, pulling off when he senses Logan is close.

“Bed,” James says, standing and pressing his hips flush against Logan’s.

“The shower is running,” Logan replies, his breath catching in his throat as James rolls his hips forward.

“Yeah, okay, fuck the shower,” Logan continues, pushing James back and closing his hand around James’ wrist, dragging him into the bedroom.

He pushes James down onto the bed, climbing on top and straddling James’ hips. He reaches for the lube, handing the bottle to James and leaning forward, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of James’ head.

James blindly flips open the cap of the lube, squirting the substance onto his fingers before tossing the lube to the side. He slides his fingers along the crease of Logan’s ass, circling the ring of muscle before pressing in two slick digits, crooking them and pressing them against Logan’s prostate.

Logan keens low in his throat, pushing back against James’ fingers, a silent cry for more.

James withdraws his fingers, pulling a disapproving groan from Logan. He reaches for the lube, popping open the cap and pouring some into the palm of his hand. He closes the lube and throws it on the bed, slicking up his cock and pressing the tip to Logan’s hole. Logan pushes back, a wanton cry for more falling from his lips.

James snaps his hips up roughly, his cock sliding in with ease, Logan thrusting back against him.

Logan braces his hands on James’ chest, their eyes locked as Logan works his hips in tiny back and forth movements, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth as James’ cock slides against his prostate.

James anchors his hands at Logan’s hips, thrusting up as Logan slides back. It doesn’t take long for Logan to start working his hips faster and harder, fucking himself on James’ dick with vigor, his nails digging into James’ chest as he gets closer.

James thrusts up hard, his dick repeatedly striking the bundle of nerves that makes Logan shudder and beg for more.

Their movements get sloppy and Logan leans down, pulling James’ bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard as James’ hand wraps around his dick.

It’s almost too much, the feel of James stretching and filling him, accompanied by the sensation of James’ hand wrapped tightly around his dick, James’ thumb swiping across the head.

James snaps his hips up, a cry of Logan’s name leaving his lips as he comes.

The feel of James coming hot and wet inside him has Logan tumbling over the edge, his forehead pressed to James’ as his hips stutter to a stop. He climbs off of James, flopping down on the bed next to him, his chest heaving as he catches his breath.

The sound of the shower running causes them to groan, both too tired to move.

“I’ll get it,” James says, disappearing for a moment.

The shower shuts off and James returns with a wet washcloth, wiping down his stomach and cock before handing it to Logan. Logan cleans himself and hands the washcloth back to James who tosses it into the bathroom before rejoining Logan on the bed, sliding under the covers.

“Fuck,” Logan says, pulling roughly at his hair.

“What’s wrong?” James asks, looking worried.

“I still haven’t packed,” Logan explains, groaning and moving to climb out of bed.

“Hey, no,” James says, hauling Logan in by his waist. “I’ll help you pack tomorrow, okay? Sleep now.”

“Alright,” Logan says, relaxing into James’ hold.

James’ breaths begin to even out and Logan burrows closer into him, a contented smile on his face as he’s momentarily sated.

It’s really not his fault he’s got nothing packed. How can he get anything done with James always around, consuming his every thought, his entire being? It’s next to impossible, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
